Insanity has no limits
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: If Tsuna wasn't the one to lose his sanity first, Hibari would be the one to lose his sanity. It was only a matter of time now. One way or another. "I cried for the loss of your sanity." Oneshot Hibari x Tsuna, 1827. Read and Review please


OMG IT IS DONE. ASDJFKLASDFJKLASDJFKLASDFJKLASFJDLKSJDFSJDFLSJFDL

I finally get back to updating and writing and this is what I write?!!!! What am I, a freak?!!! GAHHH.

I'm soooo sorry. I am very sorry. If this story doesn't make sense to you, just know that I wrote it in three days. My mind is not as strong as it used to be. Just to say. I suck.

A-anyway, whatever, whatever.

**Sumnary:** It had been more than a few months now. Tsuna had been suffering the consequences of Hibari's actions. Now, his sanity is slowly slipping from his grasp as he found himself buried in neck-full of trouble he had never countered for. It was either now or never.  
If he wasn't the one to lose his sanity, then Hibari will. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

**Pairing: **1827 [Hibari x Tsuna]

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Faint dark themes, one kiss, and plentifuls of angst.

**Author's notes:** Again, those darn disclaimers, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn--if I did, I would have made it 1827 in all the episodes and Tsuna would not have died and those two AKA Hibari and Tsuna would have been married already--along with Feng and Giotto.

I didn't know what I was on when I was writing this. Okay? I don't own, so don't sue.

Thank you, and enjoy~

* * *

It was as though he didn't understand it at all. Perhaps it was because he had not though the whole process through he continued with life itself. It was not as though he understood it all. He just did not have time to understand it. He felt no need to--there was no need to do such a thing. He found that it was something he probably would have never needed at a certain point in time. But he was going to try it out--perhaps it was his destiny and fate to do so. Perhaps the demons were pestering him to do such a thing. He would have liked it. That was one thing for certain. He would have liked it. Very much.

He hated being encased into some sort of bound contract--even though it was not one be begin with. But he would never give upon the given that he was presented with. The fact that he betrayed someone--or some organization did not help him at all. Perhaps it was him himself that decided his own fate by sealing it upon the hands of the given. The given instincts that drove him to insanity in the first place.

Hibari...he thought, he was not a bad person to begin with. He was not a good person, either. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the in between that might have caused him to do such a thing.

Reborn hated it, he glared at the other and thrown him into the vendicare. The place for prisoners. But Hibari was not a prisoner. He wasn't. He did nothing wrong. All he did was followed him own damned instincts. And with that, he was thrown into some ugly place that made him suffer, tortured him. All that he stood up for. Everything that he cared about--gone.

He was the only one who could potentially understand the man. He understood why the man did what he did. He understood it all. Yet, with the mess he was conjunctioned in, all the things he had done--all that he worked for...

...it was all wasted. All gone. All useless.

He wouldn't have liked that, thought Tsuna. He must have hated every single thing that caused him misfortune.

That is, including him, Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was just a regular middle school student when they had first met. He remembered every single detail that had came down upon this little body. All the pain he had to shoulder, all the burden, weight, responsibilities he had to carry upon his back--

--but this was not about him. This was not about Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of the Vongola mafia family.

It was about his dear cloud guardian--the drifting lone wolf that dared to disobey the orders of the Mafia--the man who sold out everything. The man who destroyed everything that they had ever created.

It was sad, really.

It was about how sad reality really was. And that pained him more than anything could in the entire world. It tore him apart, starting from the inside. He played with his heart and when the time came, wrenched his heart out, just like that. It really was something he wasn't quite used to, yet.

Yet, the pain was already forming in the shape of the most dangerous thing in the world.

He remembered the day of, the moment of, the dear time of the event of...the situation, the circumstance. He remembered every single detail, no matter how small it was, no matter how tiny it was to miss--he remembered them all. It was all piled in his head, in his mind, in his heart. The burden of the pain, the event, the time the moment happened. It was...

...so painful to watch.

---------------------

"But it was not his fault!"

The raven-haired man turned around to face the shouting brunette, who was trying to reason with him. "It's no use, Tsuna. What is done is done. There is no way of reversing the process."

"But he didn't do anything wrong--"

The other held up his green gun and daringly pointed it at the brunette. "Oh, so you say that he did nothing when in reality, he did the worst thing he could ever have done? Just how much...just how long are you going to keep up the nice act, Tsuna? Just how far are you willing to go to have him excused for his idiotic actions?"

But Tsuna didn't see. He did not see the consequence of his cloud's daring actions. "But...all he did was follow his own instincts, like you've always told him to do. There was nothing he could have done!"

The man with the hat smiled bitterly. So this little innocent being still did not understand the consequence of his dear cloud's actions... "You know, Tsuna. If he was not caught early enough, the whole Vongola family, including your dear friends would have already been ashes by now." He dusted off the papers that had gotten in the way. "This man--" he pointed to the photo of the dear cloud and glared at the brunette boss. "--tried to sell the whole Vongola family out."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the compact of the other's words. No, he would not believe what the other had told him. His dear cloud would never do such a thing--and even if he did, it was all based on instinct. It was not his fault.

It was never his fault.

"W-where is he now?"

Silence ensued between the two.

"I said--where is he now?"

The raven-haired man sighed as he looked on the papers that were in front of him. "Where prisoners are usually place."

The corners of the brunette's mouth tugged down, the rare frown marred upon his face. "I thought so."

He grabbed his coat and headed out. "I'm going over there to see him."

The raven-haired man, Reborn, stared at the back of the tenth boss. "Go ahead." He petted his pet, a glaring frown formed upon his features. "But I warn you, Tsuna, if you do anything funny--such as try to get him out of prison, for example, I won't be so kind."

Tsuna turned around, his eyes hard as solid rock. The tense atmosphere in between the two males extended out into the vast space in between them. "I do what I want, Reborn. You can't stop me." The man said, and walked out the door with one swift move. The once tense atmosphere had tensed twofold.

It was not looking good.

_I hope you don't do anything stupid, Tsuna..._

----------------------

So there he was, there it was, and there it always was. His frown had been replaced with a melacholic smile, one that lingered with nostalgia.

He was not meant to be here. It was never meant to be.

Yet, the feeling of guilt welt up inside of him, forced him to clutch his heart in agony. It was quite painful, even for him. He wondered when it actually started, the moment when he received the news, or was it before then. The feeling of guilt washed inside of him--he knew this was bound to happen, yet...

He already had one foot inside, his body quivered from the cold welcome he got. Though he knew this was going to happen, he had no choice but to subdue the emotions welted up inside of him. After all, he only came to see one person, not to chat or take up complaints about some guard that did not wave him hello when he came--it did not matter to him whether the other did or not.

He only came with the sole purpose to visit someone.

He was happy enough his dear cloud was not assigned a cell like Mukuro did. He was ordered to be locked inside a normal-looking cell that resembled that of a jailer's cell. That way, he would be able to visit him more informally.

Than to be standing outside where the other would not be able to see him at all.

He arrived and saw the list of prisoners. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I...I would like to visit Hibari Kyouya, please."

The guard eyed him suspiciously and snarled at him. "Visiter is?"

Tsuna sighed and stared at the other. "Vongola Decimo."

The guard's eyes widened and glared up. He mumbled something along the lines of why the mafia head was here and lead Tsuna along a narrow hall.

"Prisoner F0C34, someone is here to see you."

Tsuna winced at the name he was assigned. F0C34? He like the other man's old name better.

"You better not do anything funny, Mafioso."

Tsuna nodded.

The guard walked off--left him alone with the other, the prisoner.

"H-hibari-san..."

The other did not say anything. He did not even look at Tsuna.

With this, Tsuna tried again. "Hibari-san."

Hibari looked up, his eyes were roamed with mixed emotions, his eyes were hardened and cold, though. "Hn."

Furrowed, Tsuna's eyebrows knitted together. "Hibari Kyouya! Listen to me!"

The raven-haired man casted a glance at him and miraculously stood up and walked towards the brunette. "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled a bit, his hand trembled as he lifted them up to the other's face. "You...you've been roughed. You're full of bruises..."

"It's not as though I haven't gone through worse."

The younger man laughed, but it was still not as open as it used to be. "You know, I remember the night before you went to do the mission. You said that you might not come back--" He looked down, his bangs casted a dark shadow across his face. Unknown to the raven-haired man, tears were starting to form in the brunette's eyes. "--and you were right. You didn't come back. You were sent here instead."

His hands hanged across the railings of the cell. "I spoke to Reborn about your sentence...I thought if I had persuaded him, you would have a shorter sentence." He looked up, the tears were evident in his eyes. "But I couldn't do a thing..."

When the other did not say anything, he gripped the front of the raven-haired man's shirt. "I couldn't do a single thing for you...not one little thing..." He sobbed, the tears were falling from his eyes. "I...I'm so useless."

"I don't need your pity, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna didn't look up from the harsh words. "I know...I know you don't. But I want to help you, Hibari-san...I...I want to help you free..."

The other didn't say anything.

"Hibari-san?"

"Go home, Tsunayoshi. Don't come again."

Tsuna, with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall, gripped the other's shirt and forced him onto the railings--as it was as far as he could have gone. "HIBARI KYOUYA! I--..."

"I don't want you to be tempted to save me, Tsunayoshi. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Just...forget about me. Live your life as though you've never met--"

Even though they were separated by bars, that did not stop the younger male from turning up in rage. One hand, right across the other's face.

"How do you expect me to forget about you? How? If you know how to, then tell me!"

Once the smaller male was finished screaming out in rage, he slumped down to his little form. "I don't want to forget about you, Hibari-san, I really don't want to. I...I lo--"

Hibari slapped one hand across the other's mouth and glared at him. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Tsunayoshi."

"Hibari-san..."

"Go. Leave. Don't come back again."

Tsuna glared at the other, he grabbed the other's shirt and wrenched him forward and gave the other a forceful kiss before he left him. "I won't listen to you, Hibari-san. I'll come back to see you again."

And he knew that Hibari could do nothing to stop him.

-------------------------

It wasn't until the other had arrived home when the millions of people rushed towards him. Perhaps he was expecting this already at a time like this. He would have already gotten used to this--if Hibari was here, he'd bite everyone to death--

It was by then, his heart began to feel really heavy. It was that heavy feeling in his heart that dragged him down like this. He would have liked it if Hibari-san was here with him--

Tears burned in his eyes. If only Hibari was here with him--he would have been much happier. He knew that without Hibari, he was not the happiest person he could be--even with the help from his friends.

It was as though he lost a huge chunk of his heart.

"Gokudera-kun?" He paused at the sound as he rubbed his eyes to clear any evidence of him crying--he was the boss of a very powerful mafia family--why would he cry at a time like this? It was so stupid. "Gokudera-kun."

The other rushed towards him, a smile formed upon his lips. "Juudaime!" He ran towards the brunette. "Where were you, Juudaime? I was looking for you all afternoon--" he rasped out, clearly out of breath. "--I could not find you."

Tsuna smiled. "Um, I was out visiting someone. Sorry about that."

With that, another bunch of people ran to him.

Tsuna spoted a raven-haired man--the long face, sharp eyes, the face that resembled of his past lover--no, present lover. He had no past lover. He wasn't even sure if he even had a present lover.

Lover being Hibari Kyouya.

His eyes saw differently at Yamamoto, who he had wrongly misjudged as Hibari and ran up to him--squishing him in a life-squeezing hug.

"They let you out? Your sentence was cancelled? You're home now?"

But when the other spoke, he suddenly let go. "Tsuna? Are you okay?"

Tsuna stared up at the man who he had just wrongly misjudged. "Y-yamamoto?" He shook his head and smiled bitterly. "It...it's just you, Yamamoto. I...I thought you were--"

"Hibari?" He finished Tsuna's sentence. "You thought I was Hibari?"

Tsuna froze. Had he been...so utterly stupid to not have noticed the startling differences between Hibari and Yamamoto?

Perhaps it was because he had been thinking a bit too hard lately. He had been thinking of Hibari for way too long--he hadn't gotten any paperwork done. When Reborn tried to nag him, he waved the other away.

What was happening to him? Was he...

...hallucinating?

No. He...he would not do that to himself. He would not lose himself to small things like this--he would not. "I'm sorry." He managed to rasp out. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately..."

Gokudera shook a fist at the raven-haired man. "It's that Hibari again--he's such a bastard!"

"NO!"

All movements stopped in the mansion.

"Juudaime?"

He turned around, his glare was worse than ever. "He's not a bastard! He--"

Then...the brunette broke down crying.

For once in his life, he wished that maybe his friends actually cared...

---------------------------------

Maybe it was just him. Maybe he just wasn't too well today. He had been assigned to paperwork again, he had been buried in the mountain-full of paperwork that Reborn had assigned him.

Perhaps he just did not feel like doing paperwork lately.

When did it start?

Ever since he received the news that Hibari was labled as a prisoner.

If only he had been able to stop the man from ever committing the crime--

--that's it--the ten-year bazooka...

But that would have been utterly no use to the ten years ago Hibari. Utter uselessness to him.

Hibari-san was in prison. And he could do nothing about it.

"Tsuna."

He snapped his head up and faced the ever-so familiar face of the home tutor--or ex-home tutor. "Reborn." He scratched his head and laughed inwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

The other said nothing aftwards except whack his hand across the brunette's head and left.

That of which left Tsuna very confused.

Maybe, Reborn had came in to warn him of Hibari. He probably was there to see the major slip-up that Tsuna made while greeting his fellow family.

But the other had gone already. He left.

Tsuna sighed and grabbed his pen and started writing again. This was going to give him a huge headache, he thought. One that would kill him completely.

Now's not the time to think about Hibari...it's time to focus on the paperwork--

He'd think about Hibari later--at night, when he goes to sleep. Maybe then he would be able to cry all he needed to.

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna groaned at the external noises and paused to see who it was--he felt the need to. After his mistake with Yamamoto, he'd always need to check.

"Gokudera-kun?"

The silver-haired bomb-wielder nodded and walked towards the brunette. "About what I said earlier, I'm sorry that I upset you..."

Tsuna looked up and gave the other a warm smile. "I-it's okay. I...I just wasn't feeling very well at the time. Don't take it to heart, Gokudera-kun."

The other nodded, but was still not convinced. "D-do you need some help, Juudaime?"

Tsuna looked up and laughed. "I would love it if you would do these paperwork for me--" He pointed to the mountain-full of paperwork and looked up at Gokudera again. "--but it's my work and I can't always rely on you to do it for me..."

"But I would love to--!"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a shocked expression. "You like doing paperwork?"

Gokudera slightly shook his head but beamed at the shorter man. "But if it would help Juudaime--"

Tsuna laughed. "Haha, thank you, Gokudera-kun. I need to do these paperwork so I can get things off of my mind."

Off of his mind.

Hibari.

He slammed his pen down on the table and grabbed his head as he ran his hands through his hair.

The sudden change of action and atmosphere shocked Gokudera. "Juudaime?"

No.

Not Juudaime.

He was not fitted to be someone of such a high rank--not when he could not even help his own guardians out--find the light within themselves.

He was a failure.

And that's when he snapped.

"For the love of GOD, Gokudera Hayato!" He stood up with such force, he knocked down his own chair.

"Don't call me 'Juudaime'!! It's so damned annoying! Just say my name! You can do that, can't you?!!!"

The room stood with silence. Tsuna's pupils were dilated from all the screaming he had just done.

Gokudera, on the other hand, his eyes were wide, his hands were shaking. His heart was beating like a rapid horse, his breathing was hitched. The lump in his throat never felt so lard before.

He had never been screamed at by his Juudaime before. He knew he did something wrong. No...

There was something wrong with his Juudaime. Something really wrong. He...was showing signs of...

...he dared not finish that sentence.

With that, he darted out the office and left Tsuna just standing there, the silence grew enormous.

What did he just do?

---------------------------------

It was the second time that day that he had gotten out of control like that.

Maybe he needed to sleep. He would leave the paperwork for tomorrow to do--that way, he would go to sleep.

That's it...

He slumpd up the stairs and ignore whatever looks of worry anyone had given him. He'd go to sleep early today. That way, he would wake up to a new morning and forget about everything--

Forget? Wasn't that what Hibari had said earlier--

NO.

He would not think about Hibari. He would stop.

Maybe some painkillers and some sleeping pills would help him get rid of all his anxiety. All his worries.

Some anti-depressants too...

"Good...night..."

But it had only been seven in the late afternoon.

--------

"Tsuna?"

The raven-haired rain guardian poked his head inside of Tsuna's room and saw him sleeping noiselessly, his messy brown hair spilt along his pillows, and some along his face. Taking this chance, he went up to him and brushed some hairs away from the brunette's face--

--his hand was stuck the moment he touched the other's face.

"Mm...Hibari-san..."

Yamamoto watched as one small tear darted away from Tsuna's shut eyes, his heart felt heavy when the tear travelled down to the pillow--left a damp spot there.

"Tsuna..." He walked away--after he hand was free--and closed the door behind him after he exited the room.

He had to talk to Gokudera now. Ever since the silver-haired bomb-wielder left Tsuna's office, he didn't even say a thing--not one insult thrown at Yamamoto.

Gokudera didn't even look at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera?"

There was no answer coming from the half-italian man.

"Gokudera."

Gokudera snapped his head towards Yamamoto, his eyes were deep and lost.

"What happened between you and Tsuna?"

Gokudera didn't say anything.

Seeing this, Yamamoto sighed and left the other alone--perhaps if he was left alone for a few days, he'd open up.

---------------------

Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night as he felt thirsty. It was that desiring feeling welt up inside of him. As soon as his feet hit the cold wood, he snapped his head to face the bed--and found no one lying beside him when he slept. He watched in horror as the cold blankets hang over the bed, the feeling of emptiness washed over him.

"Kyouya?"

If anything, Hibari would have been out in the balcony, looking out at the stars or something.

He darted in the way of the balcony, his hopeful eyes lashed out. "Kyouya?"

But all that greeted him was silence and the cold wind.

"Kyouya?"

He stepped towards the balcony and placed his hand on the railings. "Kyouya?"

"Where is he...?"

His mind searched frantically for his raven-haired lover as he looked around, his mind ballistic--searching for Hibari.

If one thing for certain, he would have been already gone--probably outside ill for his search for him.

"Kyouya?"

It was clear to him that his Kyouya was not here. Not around him anymore.

But why?

Perhaps it was amnesia that got to him before he noticed it himself.

But where was Hibari? He was sure he had seen him some time today--he swore. It was certain. He had seen him today. But...where was he? He was just here a few days ago. He knew he spent his last few moments with the man--

--wait, last few moments?

What did he mean by last few moments?

Died?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Hibari Kyouya was not dead. He was sure the man was not dead. After all, how could Hibari die? It was not possible. Not possible. Not possible.

But where was he?

"KYOUYA?!!"

Perhaps he had screamed a bit too loudly and woke up some people.

"Tsuna?" The raven-haired man came into his room--Yamamoto Takeshi ran into Tsuna's room, searching for the small brunette, but he did not expect the other to be climbing on to the ridge of the balcony, threatening to jump down--or as it looked like to him.

He grabbed Tsuna by the arms and pulled him away from the balcony and watched him kick his foot and scream.

"Tsuna! Calm down!"

"No! Let me go! Let me go!!!!!!!!" The brunette kicked and screamed, tears dripped down his face, his actions were savage. It was clear enough that the man was suffering from some sort of delusion and is on the verge of committing suicide...

The young man was turning suicidal on them...

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto dropped him on the ground harshly, though he knew he was not the one to do that--perhaps it would wake him up from the strong delusion that he was in. "Get up. Get up and stop this silly act of yours." He gripped the other's arm tightly and lifted him up.

"Are you listening to me, Tsuna?"

Tsuna said nothing.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

That seemed to have done the trick as Tsuna shakily looked at the speaker in horror. Upon seeing Yamamoto, he latched on to the other and sobbed.

"Kyouya--" He gripped the front of Yamamoto's shirt. "Kyouya's not here anymore--" and the rest were muffled my incoherent sobs and wails.

"Tsuna?"

Yamamoto snapped his head and faced the entrence to his poor friend's room. "Reborn."

Reborn adjusted his hat and sighed. "What happened?"

Yamamoto shook his head and looked at the sobbing brunette. "I...I don't really know. But I think he's being delusional." He shook his head and took his free hand, he stroked his boss' brown hair. "He was looking for Hibari."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "Again?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto stopped in midst of his hair-stroking and stared suspiciously at the ex-home tutor. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

Reborn ran a hand through his hair and glared at the walls of the room. "By 'again', I mean that this had happened before--" He paused and took a long look at the tenth Vongola boss before he directed his gaze towards Yamamoto again. "Remember this morning--no, this afternoon? How he had mistook you as Hibari?"

Yamamoto nodded, but said nothing.

"A bit later on, while Gokudera was visiting Tsuna at his office, for odd reasons, he snapped at Gokudera. All because he called him 'Juudaime', like he always does."

Yamamoto nodded again.

"And now..."

"...he's becoming suicidal?"

Reborn nodded. "Exactly." He placed the hat upon his head once more. "And who does all these events tie towards?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "...Hibari..."

Reborn felt no need to say anymore as he walked out the room.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, stared at the brunette in his arms and glared.

He had to do something before it's too late.

Before Tsuna looses his mind.

---------------------------

Waking up in the morning, Tsuna sat up and stretched, his eyes were slightly swolen. Probably because he cried last night or something--come to think of it, what was he doing last night? Did something happen?

He felt this really heavy feeling in his heart as he moved his hand towards his chest and gripped his shirt.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna looked up, his honey-brown eyes met a pair of mixed-matched eyes. "Mukuro."

The other smiled at the recognition and handed him his clothes. "Here." He tossed him the clothes when he was within throwing range and stood by the doorway. "Get changed. We're going somewhere today."

Tsuna stared blankly at the other but did what he was told. "Where are we going?"

Mukuro laughed, his normal 'kufufu' was more faint than usual. That of which made Tsuna wonder why the man was being so irregularly nice to him. But then again, wasn't he always so nice...?

"That's a secret, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna sighed and put on his clothes, totally unaware of the frown the blue-haired trident-wielder was giving him.

"Mukuro?"

Mukuro snapped out of his trance and stared interestingly at the brunette. "Hmm...?"

Tsuna finished the last buttons on his shirt and slipped on his blazers. His pants and tie were already in place. "You mind seem to be up in the clouds. Something wrong?"

God. He had reminded himself of something he wanted so badly to forget. Clouds.

Cloud...cloud guardian.

Hibari Kyouya.

He looked down and casted a far away glance. His heart ached as he took a step towards his mist guardian. "You...you said you wanted to go somewhere?"

Mukuro had spotted the glance the other had a while ago and stared worriedly at him. "Yeah. Let's go."

----------------------

Tsuna gave his mist guardian a sour look. "I thought we were going somewhere _nice_, Mukuro." He pointed an accusing finger at Mukuro and casted another sour look at him. "Why are we in the hospital?"

Mukuro smiled at the younger man. "To see the psychologist."

"What."

Mukuro grabbed the other by the arm and dragged him inside. "Psychologist. Now, come on."

Tsuna huffed at the other, but came along anyway. There was no reason to be at the psychologist when there was nothing wrong, was there?

Unless someone figured out something was wrong with him.

No, he wouldn't let anyone figure it out. Or it would be hazardous to their lives. Tsuna would much rather carry this burden himself than to spread it around.

"Why are we here to see the psychologist?"

Mukuro's smiled faltered as an uncertain look marred on his face. "Because you," he started, pointing a finger at the smaller male, "were showing signs of mental delusion."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

Tsuna felt offended. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

Mukuro turned his head the other way. "There was clearly something wrong with you when you tried to commit suicide last night--and also calling out for our dear cloud guardian."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _What? _He tried to commit suicide?

No. This was not true. He would never try to commit suicide--not when he knew Hibari was still alive--

No.

Tsuna glared at the blue-haired man and ran off, out of the hospital.

_There is absolutely nothing wrong with me--I was just tired. I was--_

And everything went blank--

--when he came to, he was in Mukuro's arms, slumped against a pole, on the sidewalk.

"Mukuro?"

"What on earth were you thinking, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"What?" Tsuna didn't understand what was going on--nor did he understand why he was being yelled at, at the moment.

"You were running towards a car, Tsunayoshi. Did you want to die that badly?"

No. He didn't want to die. His mind was just not thinking straight at the moment--it'll pass. He know it. It was just a common mistake...right?

-------------------------

So there he was, in his own room, lying on his bed with the door to his balcony locked, and many people around him, namely Yamamoto and Reborn. Reborn had assigned Gokudera to do the paperwork for Tsuna and Mukuro had been to meetings for the young boss. Tsuna remembered after the hospital incident, he had only attended about two meetings--and it had ended in a catastrophe. He lost his mind twice in one meeting and threatened to kill a member in the second one.

Had he really lost his mind?

It wasn't until a few more times when he tried to stab himself with a kitchen knife, threatened Reborn to give back Hibari to him and tried to take ten anti-depressants in one dose when the Vongola finally noticed that something was wrong. It had been completely and utterly useless to have tried to persuade Tsuna to snap out of it.

And in the last two months, he had been to the doctors about twelve times, in which all the sessions went down in failure.

Sawada Tsunayoshi would not open his mouth.

He would not tell anyone what happened. He didn't dare tell anyone about Hibari Kyouya.

"No."

He would not say anything.

-----------------------

It went by like hours, days and weeks. Ten months has passed and nothing had been done for Tsuna's condition--no one could help him. There wasn't much that he could do. Not much his family could do to help him out of his delusion.

He had snuck out of the mansion a few times in that ten months to go to the Vendicare. He sent Hibari some food, since the man was not eating normally. He remember the look that Hibari had. He looked horrible. His face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot. He wouldn't even open his eyes for Tsuna anymore.

"Hibari?"

The raven-haired man looked up, his eyes finally opened up as he walked towards the brunette.

"I told you to leave, Tsunayoshi. Never come back here again."

Tsuna glared at the other, but did not make a comeback at his statement. He touched the man's hand and sobbed.

He was turning insane, yet in the presence of Hibari Kyouya, he was able to maintain his sanity to a degree.

"Please...come back home with me...I can't take it anymore..."

Hibari looked at the brunette and kissed his closed eyelid. "Don't come back anymore. Forget about me."

"No."

"Tsunayoshi."

"NO." Tsuna stared at Hibari with a tear-stained face. "I refuse to forget about you--I...I feel as though a large chunk of my heart is missing...and if I were to forget about you...that chunk of my heart would never come back." He gripped the man's hand. "Please, Kyouya...come back home with me..."

And...as though it was on cue, he started to lose his mind.

Hibari watched in horror as his little lover torture himself in agony...

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

-----------------------------

After a few more months, Hibari's sentence was over and he was let out of the prison and out away from the Mafia. He was restricted to never make contact with anyone of the kind and was secluded from the rest of the world.

Hibari poured himself a cup of tea as he sat in his new home, one of a tradition japanese house with his bird perched on his shoulder. He had retained his colour on his face and he had gained back his health he had lost previously.

He had Tsunayoshi to thank for--if not for Tsunayoshi, he probably would have died by now.

But he was not allowed to see him again.

----------------------------

"I said, there is no one here by that name!"

"But he was here! He's here! I know he's here!"

The guard knocked Tsuna on to the ground as he huffed tiredly. "I said, there is no Hibari Kyouya here!" He gave the small male a harsh glance. "And if there ever was something by that name, he's gone now!"

Tsuna shook his head in denial. "Hibari Kyouya is not gone--he's still here! I know he is!! Let me see him! Let me see him!"

Little by little, the last of Tsuna's sanity was slipping away with the wind.

--------------------------

"Tsuna?"

The brunette male did not move nor did he say anything in reply to the speaker.

"Tsuna. There's people here to see you."

The small male offered nothing in return. He just sat there, unmoving.

-------------------------

It had been weeks ever since Tsuna stopped speaking completely. He had shut off all of his major senses and all he did was sat in his room, staring at his picture of Hibari. All the honey-brown orbs saw was the raven-haired cloud guardian. And sometimes, he would his mouth, but all that he would say is 'Kyouya'.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up, his eyes searched for the speaker. "Kyouya?"

"No. It's me, Yamamoto."

"Who's that?"

Yamamoto looked down and narrowed his eyes. "You have to stop this, Tsuna."

"Why...Kyouya's gone. What's the point?"

There was no point in continuing this conversation.

Yamamoto left and walked out the door...

-------------------------------

One Year Later

-------------------------------

Gokudera stared at the paperwork in front of him. "I'm starting to hate this...more and more! If this is what Juudaime had to go through--I feel really sorry for him!"

Yamamoto laughed as he patted the silver-haired man's back. "I bet Tsuna was frustrated every time he had to sit here and do them."

Gokudera huffed at the man and waved him away. "Go, go, leave. Don't disturbe me from my work."

Yamamoto laughed. "Fine, fine." He casted one glance at the man and smirked. "Today is October 14th."

Gokudera gasped at the date. "Juudaime's birthday."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah. Did you find him a present yet?"

Gokudera groaned. "No, not yet."

"You better."

Gokudera waved at the rain guardian. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get to that as soon as I finish this--"

"Good luck." Yamamoto left the room and grabbed his present box. He put on his shoes and hopped off to the familiar place.

---------

"Oi, Tsuna. Happy birthday."

All that greeted him was silence and the sound of the wind. But that was all Yamamoto needed to know that Tsuna was okay.

"I've got a present for you."

He pulled out his present box and held out two rings. "Hibari told me that he was going to give this to you a year ago." He laughed and pulled out the ring meant for Tsuna. "It's ironic, isn't it?"

He dug a small hole in the ground and buried the ring in the ground. He looked at the other ring and smiled. "That one is for you, Tsuna." He paused and shifted a few spaces to his left. "And this one is for Hibari." He did the same thing as he did for Tsuna--he dug a small hole and dropped the ring inside before he buried it.

The rings were side by side now.

Their wishes were granted.

"I know I'm not those people you see on wedding shows, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

He looked up at the cloud filled sky and smiled sadly.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

He chuckled and started walking back as the clouds dispatched, leaving one single cloud in the sky.

"Happy birthday, Tsuna. I hope you're happy with Hibari, wherever you guys are."

FIN

* * *

I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING BESIDES THE WRITING. BLAME THE FINGERS, BLAME THE FINGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A-anyway, I didn't know what I was on when I wrote this--to be honest, the idea just came to me on a nice sunny afternoon...it was that 'OMG' moment I had.

So...so, here I am, writing this damned fanfic--whatever.

Hope you enjoyed it--my grammar sucks. Fufuuu~

Please review~ Fufu~


End file.
